ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
K.O.
K.O. (sometimes just written as KO) is the main protagonist in the [[OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes|''OK K.O.!]] series. He fights those of Box More, with Radicles and Enid. His employer is Mr. Gar, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Physical Appearance KO is a small boy who has tan skin and black eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. KO wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and is barefoot. In the pilot, other than the animation difference, his skin appears to be paler and his nose is much longer. Personality K.O. is an eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud. K.O. is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. He is extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and is optimistic. K.O. has a strong willpower and courage, but is very naive. This was shown in You're Everybody's Sidekick, when he failed to realize that Red Action, Drupe, and Gregg were making fun of him until Enid pointed it out to him. K.O. often shows that he want nothing more in the world than to help people, as it would help him to get closer to his goal of becoming a true hero, and because it feels good. According to Dendy and her data, she believes that K.O's desire to help others comes from a lack of father figure and want to gain love from others in order to fill that void despite having a loving and caring mother. It has been shown that K.O. is sensitive when it comes to the subject of his father since he never knew his father well. K.O. has been shown to be a "mama's boy" as he loves and adores his mother, Carol, and see her as the greatest mom in the world. He still refers to her as his "mommy" from time to time. Despite how good-natured K.O. is, he can still become greedy and arrogant under circumstances where he feels he is in power. In Let's Be Heroes, K.O. bought a variety of hero supplies. He believed what he bought would be enough to take on Darrell, one of Lord Boxman's robots. Later, in You're Level 100!, K.O's Pow Card glitched, saying he was Level 100. As a result, he grew very popular with the residents, and felt he powerful enough to take on Giant Darrell by himself. In Face Your Fears, K.O. faced a shadowy villainous form of himself who was incredibly strong. It is unknown what this form of him truly represents, but it can be implied that K.O possibly fears being drawn to the "dark side." Abilities Physical Strength K.O's overall strength and agility is impressive for a kid his age, as he is able to move around the Plaza and clean it with ease. However, by comparison, he is still weak compared to Rad and Enid, who both have been working for longer than him. K.O, while strong, still has trouble punching through solid metal without the assistance of Dendy, as seen in I Am Dendy. Special Move KO's Special Move, entitled the "Power-Fist Fireball"https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/162091785054/name-ko-age-6-11-hero-level-0-species, is similar to that of "Goku's Kamehameha" from ''Dragon Ball and Monkey D. Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Mi" from One Piece. OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo * Punch Move: '''Punch things to, y'know hurt them. TAP * '''Kick Move: Stay light on your feet. Or on your enemies' faces, whatever. LEFT/RIGHT * Throw Move: Because nothing says "I love you" like tossing someone far away. UP * 'Slam Move: '''Slam the ground like who's boss. Defeat knocked down enemies instantly! DOWN * '''Power Fist Move: '''Shoot a powerful energy fist in a straight line at your enemies. * '''Power Battle Cry Move: '''Unleash an ear-shattering yell that damages and knocks down all the enemies around you! Heals Appearances K.O. has appeared in every short and episode in the series so far. Trivia * K.O's personality is based on Goku from the ''Dragon Ball franchise as both are righteous, kind-hearted, and are determined to be the greatest fighters and heroes in the world. ** Additionally, K.O. is voiced by Stephanie Nadolny throughout the series, who is also the voices of Kid Goku and Kid Gohan from the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Dragon Ball] TV series. * K.O. is a nickname, taken from his first and middle initials."yeah, its the initials of his first and middle name" https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/724005690700767233 * K.O's name stands for "Knocked Out", it is heavily referenced to most of the popular fighting games (such as Street Fighter and Tekken) as a finish off to the opponent. * K.O. is allergic to mega peanuts.File:KO - s - nuts.png Whether or not he is allergic to regular peanuts is unknown. * K.O's design was used as a reference for the character Ruby from Steven Universe, another Cartoon Network show Ian JQ has worked on in the past.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/872940788602200065 * It was hinted that K.O's dad may have passed away in the episode "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad" * Unlike the other characters, in "Face Your Fears" K.O. was only one whose fear was not fully shown. Instead, we saw a shadow figure that resembles K.O. that he said was "a powerful villain." ** It is possible that Shadow K.O. is a reference to the dark side or clone of a video game protagonist, like seen in Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Street Fighter. ** Shadow K.O. also resembles Gon Freecs' transformation from Hunter x Hunter episode 132 when he releases all limitations on himself, becoming a shadowy black figure. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Children Category:Heroes